


Eight Tracks

by Missy



Category: Daisy Jones & The Six - Taylor Jenkins Reid
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Music, Self-Discovery, making music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: She keeps considering them, running her fingers over them like pebbles from a California beach.Or: Daisy keep making music.  Finding the time to polish it is the harder problem.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Eight Tracks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macdragon/gifts).



Daisy keeps reel to reel recordings of her music in a closet. They’re filled with ideas.

She carries them with her throughout the years. From move to move and house to house, country to country. While waiting to hear that the adoption had gone through. While working her way to self-love.

Daisy keeps considering their power. For luck. For the hope of finding her muse, her best friend.

Someday she will take them out, go over them, examine them like a beautiful collection of pebbles scooped up from a California beach. 

She thinks she’ll share them with the kid sometime.


End file.
